


What Should have Happened

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brig!Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should have Happened

Title: What Should have Happened  
Rating: M/MA (IDK)  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Brig!Sex

  


The bars were between them.  That didn’t stop their eyes.  

He entered the cell. She slapped him across the face.  He caught her hand, holding it.

“You broke your word.”  His eyes revealed the injury.

“I had to.”

He sighed.  “What happens now?”

“That’s up to you, Commander.”

Bill stroked the hand he was holding.  Then he pulled her flush against him, kissing her.  It was anger, lust, and _them_.  He maneuvered them, so she was against the bars.  They removed the barriers, and he lifted her.  She wrapped her legs around him, as he pushed into her.  She moaned.

  
  



End file.
